


a date

by stupidforya



Series: traveling endlessly [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidforya/pseuds/stupidforya
Summary: “Kita harus pergi berkencan,”





	a date

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : p!atd milik orangnya masing-masing. fanfik ini dibuat untuk senang-senang saja.
> 
> btw ini alay. ditulis di tengah jam pelajaran bahasa inggris pake hp jadi makin alay. bukannya belajar malah nulis ngealay :(

“Kita harus pergi berkencan,” kicau Ryan tiba-tiba. Entah dari mana dia mendapatkan ide tersebut, tanpa adanya aba-aba dan mengejutkan Brendon yang pada saat kalimat itu terdengar olehnya dia asyik memainkan _game_ di _handphone_ -nya.

“Hah—“ Brendon berusaha memberi respons yang lebih baik, tetapi kepalanya belum sukses memproses tiap-tiap kata dari Ryan sepenuhnya.

Dari kursi tempat Ryan duduk di samping meja, pemuda berambut berantakan itu melambaikan tangan kanannya, seolah-olah tidak sabaran di sana.

Brendon kelabakan dibuatnya, merasakan canggung yang luar biasa lantaran ajakannya yang mengherankan. “Yakin?” tanyanya, memastikan.

Apa yang Brendon ingat selama mereka jadi resmi menjalin hubungan tiga minggu ini adalah Ryan yang sikapnya dingin, selalu mengacuhkannya di setiap kesempatan yang ada di sekolah, atau kadang-kadang malah membalas pesan singkat darinya bisa membutuhkan waktu lebih dari delapan jam karena Ryan sudah tertidur sebelum memberi ucapan selamat malam.

"Iya, aku serius. Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

"Ya, begini, deh. Kau, tuh, terus mengabaikanku di sekolah. Kita pacaran seperti tidak pacaran sama sekali. Tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kencan...." cibir Brendon.

Ryan bangun dari duduknya di kursi, kemudian membaringkan tubuh kurusnya di samping Brendon yang cemberut sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya menyapu punggung Brendon dan diam lama sebentar.

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf," jawab Ryan lagi. Suara yang dikeluarkannya memiliki rasa bersalah. Brendon nyaris luluh karenanya, namun dia masih belum bergerak lagi dari cemberutnya.

"Apa ini caramu mengatakan kalau kau berkencan denganku gara-gara kasihan?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlempar, Ryan tertegun. Hening segera menyelimuti. Saat itu, Brendon dua kali berpikir mungkin dia seharusnya tidak mengatakan demikian. Mungkin seharusnya dia bilang ' _iya_ '—toh, itu kan keinginannya sejak awal mereka berpacaran. Mungkin dia tidak memikirkannya untuk Ryan juga. Brendon memeluk bantalnya lebih erat.

"Maaf."

Pada akhirnya, Ryan yang meminta maaf.

Brendon mendongak untuk menatap kedua mata Ryan. "Oke, ini salahku juga," ucapnya, kemudian mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di depan Ryan, menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku ingin semua orang tahu kalau kau milikku dan aku milikmu. Aku harusnya bisa lebih pengertian lagi daripada ini. Bukannya aku tidak bisa menerima kalau kau belum _come out_ , tapi Ryan, _please_? Aku ingin kau sedikit peduli untukku." Brendon menjelaskan, penuh harap di setiap barisan kata yang dikeluarkannya, sebuah perasaan yang dia ingin Ryan dengarkan. Dia ini egois sekali—tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Semua yang ada dipikirannya adalah Ryan, meskipun cintanya diinjak-injak dengan perlakuan yang tidak sebanding.

"Aku seharusnya tidak berbuat seperti ini kepadamu."

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" Brendon memutar matanya dengan kesal. Dia berguling di atas tempat tidurnya dan menjauhi jangkauan tangan Ryan yang hendak menghampiri kepalanya.

"Kaumau atau tidak?" tanya Ryan, sekali lagi (barangkali juga yang kali terakhir karena ekspresi sabarnya sudah tidak menampakkan diri saat itu juga) mengulang pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Mau membawaku ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, yang bisa membuatmu senang."

"Ada satu syarat lagi," ucap Brendon. Ryan memperhatikannya dan menunggu jawaban itu.

"Kerjakan semua PRku dan aku akan bilang iya."

Sembari menghela napas, Ryan menyerah dengannya dan mengatakan, "oke, aku akan mengerjakannya dan besok kita bisa pergi berkencan. Oke?"

"Oke. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku juga." Ryan tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> makasih sudah mampir!!


End file.
